Eterna Holy Citadel
The Eterna Holy Citadel, located in the centre of Velleity, is a citadel that notably houses both Guardian Academy and the Empyria Cathedral. Surrounded by the Sacred Forest of Lyngvi, it is overseen by the Church of Meralogia and used predominantly as its base of operations. __TOC__ Profile Watched over by the Church of Meralogia and guarded by the Order of Holy Knights, the Eterna Holy Citadel houses a population of merchants, monks, their relatives, and more. Surrounded by a large wall known as the Great Eterna Wall that borders the entirety of the citadel, it is home to five incredibly important structures integral for keeping the peace in Velleity. The most religiously iconic of these five is the Tower of the Goddess, a large tower said to 'reach the skies'— located in the centre of the citadel, it is considered off-limits for all citizens save for the Archbishop his/herself. The populace of the citadel consists predominantly of the monks, nuns, and priests who attend to the Empyria Cathedral— the base of operations for the Church of Meralogia and an important place of worship— as well professors and other staff members who take up employment in Guardian Academy. In addition, many shopkeepers and sellers take up business in the citadel due to the lack of competition and steady flow of customers, coming from Holy Knights serving at the wall or in the Nibelungenlied Fortress, students of Guardian Academy, and families of those taking up occupancy in the citadel. All people living in the citadel are managed by a branch of the Church known as the Citadel Management and Affairs Division. They control who may conduct business, take up short- or long-term residency, and be allowed access inside the citadel’s walls. Families of those working at the Academy, Fortress, or occasionally the Cathedral are usually given the choice to relocate inside the citadel. A majority of citizens are the wives and children of Holy Knights, business owners, or Academy professors, who general remain in the citadel the longest. In addition, Church officials take up residency in the citadel as well, though generally in grander quarters and not among the common townsfolk. The town offers various establishments and locations for both entertainment and business. Students of the Academy are well known for frequenting the various merchant stores and blacksmiths in the town. There are various cafés, pubs, bars, and restaurants, some of which are exclusive for certain crowds— some are for Holy Knights only, townsfolk only, or church members only. The town is called Lampetia. History Notable Locations Shirasagi Holy Mausoleum A mausoleum where the bodies of previous Archbishops are kept. It is located to the west in the Citadel. The Mausoleum is closed for public entry and is surrounded by a beautiful garden. It is designed to be grand and luxurious in line with the belief that the final burial place is where one will remain for eternity. Noir is able to commune with the ghosts here. Nibelungenlied Fortress A fortress located to the east in the Citadel. It is a domineering structure wherein the Holy Knights operate, homing the knights and their weaponry. Empyria Cathedral A dazzling cathedral located to the south in the Citadel. It is a religious building known as the base of operations for the Church of Meralogia. Guardian Academy Briar Rose Orphanage Lampetia Lampetia is the main town located inside the citadel. It is host to a variety of establishments: * Senbon Sweets Shop: A sweets store founded by the family of a Mikohanese professor. It sells traditional Mikohanese style sweets. Well-loved by the White Tigers of Guardian Academy, who take a certain fascination in the food of their country’s 'common people'. * Eterna Post Office: A post office whose services are often employed by students of Guardian Academy wanting to send letters back to their parents. Their workers are identified by a white fabric bird sewn onto their hats. * Oriana’s Jewellery Emporium: A jeweller’s store that sells high-quality necklaces, hairpins, bracelets, pendants, and more. Favoured by the noble students of Guardian Academy. * White Stag Apothecary: An apothecary store ran by a herbalist woman called Miriam. Favoured by the physicians of the academy, many of whom are close friends with the woman. It is said that even the Archbishop herself has bought Miriam’s wares and sought her advice. * South Star Fishmonger: Ran by an old fishmonger, it’s a place that sells fish caught in the Great Lake. Students adept at fishing are known to exchange catches for extra money here. * Redstein & Co. Butchery: A butchery that sells meat. * Great Bloom Floristry: A floristry that sells beautiful flowers. Frequented by male students looking to charm their female classmates. It’s ran by the daughter of a Holy Knight and her husband. * Redstockings Toy Store: A toy shop ran by the old wife of a priest. Frequented by Holy Knights looking to buy beautifully made toys for their children. Sells board games and plush animals. * The Cobbler’s Store: A store that sells shoes. * Crocus Tailors: A tailor’s store that sells well-made clothes. Frequented by the female students of the academy, who like the fashionable designs. * Oldflower Bookstore: A bookshop ran by a former Holy Knight with a passion for literature. Frequented by the professors and students of Guardian Academy alike. * Wisteria Tea Shop: A store that sells lovely teas. Frequented by the noble students of Guardian Academy alongside its professors. * The Morgenburg Tea Room: A tea room that makes excellent high tea. Well-loved by the professors of Guardian Academy. Students are not allowed here. * Madame Blanche’s Tea House: A tea room many students visit. * Wildflowers & Strawberries Perfumes Store: A store that sells lovely perfumes. Frequented by the female students of Guardian Academy. * The Greengrocer’s: A store that sells fresh fruits and vegetables. * Dornröschen Bakery: A bakery that sells delicious sweet treats. Well-loved by Academy students and children living in the citadel. * Willow Inn: An inn usually frequented by those visiting citadel residents. Ran by an elderly couple of former Holy Knights. * The Grey Goose Tavern: A tavern well-loved by Holy Knights and Academy professors. Notable Residents Category:Locations